falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Omega-Ginger
Hello, Omega-Ginger! Welcome to The Wasteland Survival Guide, the place for guidance and discussion about surviving in the Fallout universe. You've made a start by editing the User:Omega-Ginger page, please feel free to contact either of this wiki's Bureaucrats: Sombar1(talk page) orGrammarlad(talk page) if you need any help! Hello and welcome to the WSG wiki. We're happy to have you here and hope you enjoy your time here. If you need any help with adding new content please check out our projects page to get an Idea of some of the things we're working on. RAM 09:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Ranger Well, in response, I'd like to say it's good to have members ready to become Rangers. It is a big position and enthusiasm is needed. However, there is a requirement. You must either have 300 edits or be invited. However, maybe you can earn the invitation. Tell me these ideas you have, I'd love to hear them, as we are in a spot where we need ideas to keep us moving. If they are good, I'll invite you. Sombar1 18:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...these are interesting ideas, hard to pull off but if they were executed they have a possibility of being good. Alright, I'll consider making you a ranger. Try contributing a bit more, and maybe at the end of the week or something make a voting request (blog post listing your ideas and such and post it in The Guide Issues (a cetegory)), and we'll vote on whether or not to make you a Ranger. We just want to make sure the Rangers will be devoted. Our first Head of the Rangers stopped showing up and ran off, and we don't want that kind of stuff from any user, yet alone a Ranger. Sombar1 19:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Just to Note You don't have to ask contribribute to a project, if you see something that you think needs to be added then by all means please add it. Just make sure that all infomation is credible and usable in-game. As far as your Ranger request goes I'm against it unless you show yourself to be a more serious editor which at this point you haven't. Also please use the Signature button to sign all post you make on some ones talk page so that users know who sent the message. Thank You. RAM 19:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Weapons articles Hey man, glad to see that you're getting involved. Take a look at the other weapons articles (BB Gun is a pretty good example) and then jump in whenever you're ready. If you have any questions about format, or are unsure about what you've done in an article, publish it and we'll have a discussion about it after. Oh and it'd be swell if you'd sign your posts, just a formality. Grammarlad(talk) 20:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) NEW Hi, I'm new to this whole Survival Wikia thing. is this based on the Fallout Games, which this site would just be a remake of 'The Vault' Wikia. Anyway :)